Don't Call Me Potter
by Olliegami
Summary: Draco is determined not to call Harry, 'Harry' and Harry thinks that he can resist Draco's charm, and uh... Teasing.


Draco had Harry in a comforting hold, as they always lay together in their bed. Harry's head was gently rested against the crook of Draco's neck, his arm thrown neatly across Draco's waist. It was how they always settled before going to sleep, and tonight was no different. 

"Night Draco." Harry muttered, snuggling up closer to his lover and closing his eyes to go to sleep.

"Night Potter." Came Draco's reply, a mischievous smirk on his lips. He felt Harry twitch beside him, before he leant up slightly.

"Don't call me Potter." He stated firmly, eyes fixing on Draco's and hoping that the warning would be enough.

"Alright, Potter I won't." Draco persisted, revelling in the reaction of his boyfriend, who had moved on top of Draco now, hands pressing down to pin the Malfoy to the bed.

"You call me Potter one more time and I'll—."

"Do what, Potter?"

His emerald green eyes flashed, and Draco couldn't help but grin. Harry's anger turned him on, and the way Harry pushed him down against their bed only encouraged his arousal.

"Git." Harry muttered, after deciding that shaking Draco wasn't going to do anything he rolled away and folded his arms, laid on his back and away from Draco.

"Aww, Potter. What's the matter?" Draco whined softly, leaning over onto his side to face Harry, the grin still present on his lips.

"Draco. Shut up." Harry tried his best to sound un-offended, closing his eyes.

"I'm horny, Potter." Draco declared, not feeling at all put out when Harry just huffed in reply.

"Deal with it. Malfoy."

"Oooh, you're getting angry, Potter. You know it turns me on when you get cross with me."

Harry sighed loudly, turning round so that his back faced Draco. The other boy wasn't put off though, and placed his hand on Harry's hip, gently creeping his fingertips down between Harry's thighs.

"I want you, Potter."

"Draco. If you don't stop calling me that, I'm getting out of bed and leaving you." He threatened, only causing Draco to smirk more.

"Oh, I don't think you want to do that, Potter." Draco hissed into Harry's ear, letting his tongue flick out to wet Harry's earlobe quickly, before nibbling it. He knew Harry was good at pretending he wasn't aroused, but it ended when Draco pressed the right buttons. His hand was sinking – edging closer to Harry's groin.

"Draco. I'm warning you. Stop it." Harry retorted, and only Draco would have caught the break in his lover's resolve.

"Potter, I want to touch your dick." Draco cooed softly in Harry's ear, feeling Harry physically twitch as the words escaped him.

Harry was silent, eyes closed shut, crotch aching, mind reeling. 'Think of something gross. Think of something gross. Uh…' Obviously nothing was coming to mind, because when Draco chanced a brush against Harry's groin, he was met with something hard. His fingertips moved to squeeze Harry's dick gently.

"Don't you want me to touch you Potter? Don't you want me to suck you?" Draco continued mumbling into Harry's ear, smirking when Harry's back arched stiffly. He was cracking. 

"Draco…" Harry growled, feeling his own resolve crumbling beneath him, Draco's touches, and his voice always turned Harry on, he couldn't help it, and when Draco was as blunt as that, Harry often found he just couldn't refuse – he couldn't let him win, though.

Draco of course, had other ideas, and when Harry's back arched, he took the chance and swiftly pulled Harry to lie down on his back, moving to straddle Harry's hips neatly. A groan escaped Draco's lips as he felt Harry's erection press against his own; he leant over and planted a kiss to Harry's neck, his hands working at removing Harry's boxers. It was all he wore to bed, and sometimes Draco regretted that Harry wore even those, whilst Draco went naked.

"Mmn, I'm going to suck your dick, Potter." Draco mumbled against the heat of Harry's neck, and grinned when Harry groaned softly, aching to make the feeling of anticipation go away.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That." Harry hissed, reaching down to grab Draco as if to pull him off. Realising what Harry was up to; Draco moved swiftly down Harry's body and licked the head of his dick lightly, another hiss escaping Harry.

"Potter." Draco mumbled, just to let Harry know the game wasn't up. Although it wasn't shattered, Harry obviously had some fight left in him, because he leant up to grab Draco by the arm roughly, attempting to pull him over.

"I won't let you!" He growled, letting out a sharp cry as Draco grabbed his length between his fingers and squeezed him gently. Harry's eyes widened and he fell back against the bed, mumbling to himself about calling him Harry, Harry, not Potter, you bastard.

Draco chuckled, staring down at Harry as he writhed about under Draco's touch. His hand sweeping up and down along Harry's dick in slow rhythm, in a way that Draco knew Harry couldn't resist. A gentle moan escaped Harry, and Draco had had enough.

"Potter… I want to fuck you." Draco whispered, earning another growl from Harry, who was tossing his head against the pillow, unable to help the pleasure running through his body at Draco's strokes.

"Stop. That." Harry rasped, the frustrating reaching a kind of boiling point in Harry's head. This wasn't fair. How could Draco get so much pleasure out of calling him by his last name?

Draco just snickered, and keeping Harry's attention with one hand, summoned a vial of lube, having to let go of Harry for a few moments as he prepared his own dick, which was hard from the fight that Harry was trying to keep up. It took a few moments before Harry collected his thoughts, and leant up onto his elbows and looked at Draco.

"What are you--." His eyebrow raised slightly as he realised what Draco was doing, a shooting sensation flooding his stomach as he did so. He pulled his knees together, as Draco finished, letting the vial fall against the bed as he let his hands lift to Harry's knees, staring down at his boyfriend.

"I won't let you." Harry exclaimed, turning his head away from the look of pleading in Draco's eyes. "Not until you call me Harry." He finished, proud of himself for a moment, he wasn't going to give in.

"Oh Please, Potter." Draco whispered, seizing the second of lapsed attention to prise Harry's legs apart, shoving his body down between them and forcing himself down against Harry.

"Fuck off, Draco." Harry's voice cracked slightly as he felt Draco's body against his own, and Draco just grinned down at him, leaning over to lick Harry's cheek gently.

"You know you want it…" Draco breathed against Harry's ear, nibbling on his earlobe again as he let his dick press lightly against Harry's entrance. A sharp gasp escaped Harry, and he shook his head.

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

"No Potter, You're supposed to say 'Fuck Me'." Draco corrected, laughter in his voice. His hand had moved back to Harry's groin, and he took Harry in his hands, and stroked again gently, letting his own dick push against Harry's entrance once more.

"Say it, Potter." He hissed, earning a reluctant moan from Harry.

"Fuck. You. Malfoy."

"SAY IT." Draco demanded, feeling Harry shudder underneath him. If Harry didn't give in soon, Draco feared he might not be able to keep up the act, he could already feel Harry's tightness around him… Oh shit.

Harry grunted, bringing his hand up to push three fingers in his own mouth, trying his hardest to stop himself giving into Draco. He wanted Draco to fuck him so bad, the feelings of his lover's hands at his dick just not enough to satiate the need growing inside him.

"Fuck. Yo--." He was cut short when Draco bit his earlobe again, and a particularly swift stroke caused him to gasp. "Oh God. Fuck Me." He cried deliriously, not having to wait long before he felt Draco's length inside him, and heard the pleasured moan of his lover. He let out a gasp, wincing slightly at the feeling for a moment, before Draco began thrusting into him, and all he could feel was the pleasure.

"Oh, Potter." Draco moaned, as he forced himself deep inside Harry, the tightness consuming him, sucking him in each time he pulled away. He wasn't going to last long he knew that, though what had made him so horny was a mystery that he didn't care to solve at the minute.

Harry didn't seem to care that Draco was still using his last name, his brain seemed to have switched off, and his fingertips were curled into the fabric of the sheets beneath him, soft moans slipping from his mouth as Draco fucked him. Hard.

Draco eyes opened and he stared down at Harry, a moan escaping him as he drank in Harry's calm, pleasured expression. His hand moved idly to Harry's unattended dick, and he pumped in time with his own rhythm, leaving only minutes before he came with a shudder inside Harry, his hand pumping until seconds later he heard Harry moan and release across his own chest.

Carefully, Draco pulled out, reaching over for his wand to cast a cleaning charm before flopping down beside Harry, catching his breath as he nuzzled closer into Harry's shoulder. They lay for a few seconds, before Draco lifted his head, leaning over to kiss Harry's lips gently.

"I love you, Draco." Harry muttered as they parted, smiling up into Draco's eyes.

"I love you too, Potter."


End file.
